When I am Reborn
by Moonstar2314
Summary: What happened after Serena died? Read what Serena had to go through during that time, waiting for her second chance. This entire story is based off the song Re Birthday. In Serena's point of view. England and America are mentioned. You must read to when Serena died in England's mirror image to get what goes on in the beginning.


CHOP!

I felt a sensation on my neck, and I knew what it was. It was a sword to my neck, to kill me.

When I woke up, I found myself in a dark area. A spring was above it were there was little to no light. I felt scared, I was alone. No one else was here with me. Until I heard a voice.

" _Foolish mirror image who died in place of a nation..._ " The voice paused, I could see a figure off in the distance pointing at me. The figure came close to me, revealing a woman. One of the innocent people who were killed. I thought to myself as I saw dried blood all over her body; she was brutally murdered from the war.

She looked down at me in dismay, I could see anger in her eyes. " _You shall spend the rest of your days in purgatory and in solitude._ " The woman finished her sentence, she knew I was as dead as she was. I couldn't believed what England did has killed innocent people like this woman.

" _Let this be your punishment until God decides what to do with you_." She spoke while fading away from my sight. When I noticed I was becoming blind and deaf; that got me even more scared. To mot see and hear; those were two sense, and they were both very important.

Suddenly, I remember all that happened. This woman was killed by the English army. I could remember coming into existence, being separated from England; everything. Even the crimes that I myself had made. It killed me to know that I had been involved in such madness. "Forgive me! Please forgive me!" I yelled, but no one answered.

I felt something like chains on my wrists and ankles. I saw red chains upon my wrists; surely someone has spilled blood in that color. And I saw blue shackles on my ankles; I was sure that someone had cried tears of that color.

My sight vanished, as well as my hearing. I was left to be alone in this dark purgatory. That was until I heard a voice.

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra"

Was the sounds I could hear; it almost sounded like a child's lullaby. It was the only thing I could hear as colors and memories flashed through my eyes.

I could only lay there, until I was given a second chance. I then realized that the voice was England's. He didn't sing often, but when he did, I loved it. I decided to have the song he sang become my lullaby; the only thing to comfort me while I lay here.

There was a feeling inside of me as I noticed that England's voice had deepened, much like a human's voice would change. He must've gotten physically older if his voice is like that. I thought to myself as I shivered.

It was cold here, I couldn't do anything. And Lucia was right; she told me that I would have to wait for my second chance in life, which could be thousands of years after this happened.

"How long have I been here?" I asked aloud, and I got no answer. I always tried to check the spring above me, but it just moves. Nothing comes in or out of it, just it spinning around until that day comes.

It felt like hundreds of years, but my body didn't change. I guess it's because I'm dead. And that I'm stuck in this purgatory. I just wish I could escape, but I could hear another voice call to me.

" _You have a while yet mirror image. But you will gain another chance_."

"When is that?" I asked the voice. But once again, I got no answer to my question. I don't even know when, but I now know one thing. It won't be thousands of years; but hundreds. That at least it made me happy. I had a strange feeling as well; and it was my neck. When I touched it, it felt ragged. What killed me is now a scar.

I listened to England's singing voice which must be everyday to him. But I heard the voice, as if it was calling me.

I felt myself being pulled towards the spring, England summoned me, but what I didn't know was that he accidentally brought me back to life.

Another sensation I felt as something like a gun shot me, as I heard voices calling my name. It was back to the darkness below the spring again. I felt grief from both people who called; I must have been killed a second time. "This is your punishment for being awakened too soon." The voice answered as the chains felt tighter.

" _You will remain here for a few more hundred years_." It said, as I allowed darkness as it showed me something.

It was England and a man. The man, who looked younger that England wore blue while my originator wore red. That's not a good battle uniform. I thought to myself as the scene continued. "I'm not a child anymore England. Just give in already. I consider myself. Independent!" The man shouted at England.

I guessed from England's lowered voice, that he gained more territory somewhere else and gain more power. At least he kept his promise to me. I said mentally.

"I won't allow it!" I heard England shout back. "America?" I asked myself. I remember the child he was, frightened from seeing me the first time when England did that spell. I then looked ahead, and saw that England disarmed America as I heard a voice.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now to remain my colony!" It was England's thoughts. But his movement did something else. He fell to his knees, rain was pouring down. I wanted to help, but I can't; because I'm dead. "Why?" I heard England ask America, "Dammit, why? It's not fair!"

I really wanted to help him, he was crying. Just like when Scotland took him from me and Wales.

"What happened?" I heard America ask, "You were once so big, so powerful. But I choose freedom. I'm sorry England." He spoke while walking away. I could feel England's sadness; it may have been a victory for America and France, but it hurt England. Someone he wanted to keep close to him, opened its wings and left him.

I didn't want him to feel abandoned, but it was what had to be done. And I can't change that. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I yelled over and over again, but England can't hear me. I had to accept that England will somehow always have pain in his heart.

It felt like a few more years had passed as I felt pain 'German bombs must have landed on England again.' I thought to myself, as the world was at war once more, about twenty years later. He was in so much pain, just like when America gained independence.

But I noticed that a figure was next to England, as he gripped his heart in pain. I realized who it was, it was America. He wore glasses, 'must be his state of Texas.' I thought to myself. And he wore a brown bombers coat. "Dude! Are you alright!" He cried.

"Don't die on me! Please!" I heard him beg, "W-what are you doing wanker. I-I can h-handle more of Germany's b-bombings." I heard England whisper back to America, "That doesn't matter! I'm still gonna be with you 'til you get better!" America protested back as England allowed America stay.

The one who became independent from him all of those years ago, must have been forgiven by England. I smiled, I always knew that America was close to England. Even as close as I was to England.

A few more years seem to pass by, I looked up. And there was finally a light from the spring! I heard England's singing voice; the Second World War must have passed. And it was a message! I finally get a message from God himself.

I heard the voices from when I first came to this place; this purgatory.

" _It's not your sins are not tolerated anymore. And we will change those facts."_

The scenery turned white, I could finally see once more. The red chains on my wrists started to disappear as another voice came out.

" _After this, you will be born again_."

Even the blue shackles on my ankles came off as a make voice greeted me. As the shackles disappeared.

 _"Today is now your new birthday."_

I stared at the figures that looked down at me. "What is today?" I asked since I didn't keep time since I died the first time. The young female kneeled down to me as she took a breath.

" _Today is May 10 of a new millennium_." She answered as her clothing change, "You mean it's the year 2000?" I asked, I didn't know where were this far into the future.

All of them nodded as they allowed me to run.

"Don't worry England! I'll see you again in this new life! We'll meet again! I'm sure of it!"

I yelled while running until I felt myself sucked into a new life. All I hoped for was that England could forgive me for my actions. And that this life spends a lot of time with him.


End file.
